nlssfandomcom-20200214-history
Northernlion
"That was a bad idea" |aliases = Northernlion, NL, Esports Champion Northern, Ryab, Isek Baby, Cash Cab, TheDurstofTimes, Ryan Gary |youtube = Northernlion |twitch = Northernlion |twitter = Northernlion }} Ryan Gary Letourneau, '''or '''Northernlion is a prominent twitch streamer and youtuber. He is the host of the Northernlion Live Super Show. Biography and General Info Northernlion was born in Kingston, Ontario in 1988. Northernlion started his YouTube channel on the 30th of May, 2006. After graduating university in 2010 with a degree in biology, he moved to South Korea to teach English for a year. During this time he uploaded to Youtube regularly, and upon finishing teaching in South Korea, his channel started to kick off, from then on he did Youtube full time. In October 2012, he moved across the country to live with his girlfriend Kate Kim in Vancouver. They married in May 2014, and have two cats: Ryuka and Tomo He is known to be highly charismatic, more specifically for his distinctive voice and sharp wit, as well as his usage of a variety of puns, idioms, and vague references to pop culture. He posts a high volume of videos per day on Youtube, which can range from 5-7. The uploads tend to follow a time-slot system, where a particular series will be uploaded at a specific time PST throughout the week. You can find every series NL has done here, as the playlists on his YouTube channel are not frequently updated. Saving Progress Prior to the creation of the NLSS, Northernlion created a podcast with Michaelalfox and later JSmithOTI on April 30 2011, where they talked about game related news. This podcast lasted for 1 year and 9 months. All Saving Progress episodes can be found here NLSS Northernlion created the NLSS (NorthernLion Live Super/Solo Show) on February 25, 2013 The first NLSS was streamed on Youtube, with NL by himself. The third NLSS (February 28th, 2013) is the first NLSS where Rockleesmile and JSmithOTI are on the show. Later the show would be streamed on Twitch and still being broadcast over 5 years later. The NLSS is streamed every Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday, it's mostly a banter focused show, with gameplay being the backround. Memes Memes specific to NL (feel free to add more if you think things are missing, include source if possible) E'gg' - NL's head looks like an egg Tomo Buddy - What he calls his actual human son, Tomo. Career Suicide - NL said back in 2013 that "it would be career suicide" to still be playing The Binding of Isaac in 2014, little did he know he would upload 1 or more Isaac videos per day for the rest of his time on Youtube. T'hanks for the company' - NL once said he looks forward to when his audience is old and is just thankful for his company. Don't hurt me I'm Ryan! - 3 year old Ryan went to the movies to watch The Addams family. In the scene where the Thing (name of the hand) runs towards the screen, Ryan got scared and shouted: "don't hurt me, I'm ryan!" Fear of editing '''- NL will go to great lengths to avoid editing, if he has to stop a recording for any reason, instead of merging those two videos, he'll upload those 2 videos seperately, even if it results in a 45 and 8 minute video. Once in a blue moon though, Ryan will edit a video and it results in masterpieces like this. '''lionBook - a Mount Your Friends 3D sticker that's a red book with glasses, Nick pointed out that it looked like Ryan, Ryan made it an emote eventually. NL actually pointed it was him as a book earlier but it really took off in the first link. Pot Play - The most infamous play in the history of NL's Binding of Isaac series, where in Episode 640, instead of simply using a bomb that he had to blow up some pots in the way to an item, he uses a bomb and 25¢ to reroll the shops to get a Spirit Heart, then walks over some spikes to the side of the pots to get the item. In total, NL wasted a bomb, 30¢, and 2 Spirit Hearts, instead of simply using a bomb. Green Door - NL is not known for being the most observant man, Green door comes from his Heavy Rain playthrough, where for a couple of minutes, NL misses a green door right in front of him. S B - Stands for "Square Bulge", originates from this picture, where NL's wallet and phone are protruding from his pants. DAE / DAE Programming - Stands for "Does Anyone Else?", is used whenever NL talks about programming since it's pretty unrelatable to most people. AND YET... Simon's screwdriver/homebrew - Comes from NL's Contradiction playthorugh, where a rather innocent thing is considered a piece of evidence. RAVIOLO - What is said in chat when there are frame drops on stream. DOG KILLER - Comes from the Fallout: New Vegas playthrough. DANG OL' SILVERFISH - Comes from NL's Minecraft playthrough where he is spooked by a silverfish, and unleashes a scream that fans have never heard before. ABS - The ABS System, which stands for "Always Be Spiking" in Smash Bros Ultimate, NL is known for killing opponents by spiking them off the screen. 'Wyatt '- An extremely good player of Tetris 99, named after Wyatt Earp, a famous lawman know for a gunfight at the O.K. Corral in the Wild Wild West. The Binding of Isaac The Binding of Isaac is the longest running series on his channel, as over 3000 episodes have aired, it's arguably what he is most well known for. The first episode was released on the 28th of September, 2011 and is still running to this day. The series is used mostly as a platform for NorthernLion to share anecdotes from his life whilst occasionally focusing on the gameplay itself. You can find all Binding of Isaac episodes here. Trivia * Doesn't like video-editing. * Is very Canadian. * Became bald at a young age, at around 19 years old. * Likes various deli-meats, mostly because he likes staying in a line. * Is studying programming just in case the Twitch/Youtube thing comes crashing down. * Is very knowledgeable about countries capitals. * Helped Markiplier get to where he is today, through his advice on how to be successful on Youtube. Full explanation can be found here * Has an innie belly button. * May or may not be a bald bitch. * Wears boot size 12 (11.25", 28.6cm). * Is really bad at assembling things . * Northernlion is 5'9". * As of the end of 2019 he weighed nearly 200lbs due to his efforts in the gym. Ryuka.png|Ryuka Tomo.png|Tomo NL Channel Icon.png|NL's Channel Icon Northernlion.png|Northernlion on the overlay 0qGWZeNr_TKlqc5jcLP3bFYf-fJZ1HGhEOauUPPJGck.png|Old picture of Ryan maxresdefault.jpg|Ryan and Kate Northernlion_3.png|Ryan smiling wearing a cap socqd0ez1mm01.jpg|Meme image of Ryan | |[[Category:People]]||}} __NOEDITSECTION__